Soul of the Sword
by SouloftheSword
Summary: A swordsman from the chaos of the revolution returns to enact revenge upon the unsuspecting Kenshin, and no this is not Shishio, AND PLZ Critque this fic.


Soul of the Sword  
  
By: oni-Kenshin-Pacifist  
  
(enjoy)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any ofit's characters or any of the phrases that you commonly hear on the series and/or OVA. (I wish), m'kay.  
  
  
  
At the Kamiya Kassin School of martial arts, Kaoru waits impatiently for Kenshin to return. "Where is he," she says while training with her bokken, "he's supposed to take me to dinner." The time passes by, but still no sign of Kenshin. She gets even more impatient as the sun starts to set, "It's all that damn Sano's fault, he probably got into a fight or something," she screams. Kaoru jumps up into the air and smashes her bokken on the ground, the wooden sword snaps in half. She pants for breath, as she stares at her broken weapon, with fire in her eyes as if she were the once battousai instead of Kenshin.  
  
Then the door nearest her opens and Yahiko walks in, with bokken in hand, "Kaoru I'm ready for my lesson." Karou just stands there still breathing hard. "Kaoru I'm ready," Yahiko reiterates. Kaoru still unmoving, but looking as if she would suddenly go on a killing spree. "Hey ugly," Yahiko bravely yells, "I'm ready for my lesson damnit." Kaoru suddenly turns, staring at Yahiko with Kenshin-like eyes, with a shattered piece of her once whole bokken. "Ummmmmm……….Nev…Nevermind," Yahiko stutters as he slowly walks back out the door. Kaoru charges at him full speed. Yahiko takes off running in fear the "supposedly non-killing Kaoru" will slice him to pieces. Even though the sword is made of wood, go figure. Kaoru yells at the top of her lungs, "I'll give you a lesson in survival, let's she if you survive this," she jumps up into the air with amazing agility. She lands right in front of Yahiko. "Oh Shit!" Yahiko screams. Yahiko tries to run away, but Kaoru grabs him by his hair. Kaoru then throws her bokken to the ground and starts bitch slapping him.  
  
Then there is a sudden knock on the door, Kaoru's personality suddenly changes from stark raving mad to quite pleasant for once; she runs over to the door hoping its Kenshin. Yahiko, bleeding and bruised crawls into a corner and just cowers in fear. Kaoru opens the door to find Kenshin (big surprise), instead of getting pissed like the reader might expect, she glomps him. "Oh Kenshin I'm so happy you're back." "Ummm………..Miss Kaoru I was only gone for two hours," Kenshin replies. "Oh, well it seemed like an eternity," says Kaoru. Yahiko still cowers in the corner. "Well I had to come back, I promised to take you to dinner, right?" said Kenshin. Kaoru suddenly gets pissed off again, but suppresses her anger, "Yeah, so when are we going?" "Well I want to see if Yahiko wanted to come, that I did." The fire returns to Kaoru's eyes. Yahiko finally leaves his corner and limps to the front door, "Y-y-yeah Ken-enshin I want to come," stutters Yahiko. "Okay………wait why the hell are you bleeding, that you are," utters Kenshin. "Ummm," Yahiko answers as he looks at Kaoru, who is giving him the eye of the battousai. "I was training really hard, and I….uh…..tried to….uh…..do the Ryu Sui Sen, yeah and I messed up and hit myself a couple times……..um……yeah," Yahiko says sheepishly. Kaoru now finally lets go of Kenshin.  
  
"So Yahiko do you think you can still come?" asks Kenshin. Yahiko looks at Kaoru and then at Kenshin, "I think you guys should have dinner alone tonight." "I agree with Yahiko" says Kaoru. "Okay it is settled, that it is. We'll go by ourselves, that we will." Kenshin and Kaoru then leave, they walk off to the Akabeko holding hands. Yahiko lets out a sigh of relief, then falls to the floor.  
  
Sano, just as Kaoru thought, is in fight. He stares at his two opponents, zanbatou in hand. "Hey, you think that big sword thing scares us?" says one of the unknowing foes. Sano nods, "Let me demonstrate." Sano then charges at them, leaps into the air. The foes watch in amazement. Sano lands and smashes his sword into the ground, huge mounds of dirt and dust are launched up into the air. "You're just lucky that wasn't you," remarks Sano. The two foes stare in disbelief, then they run off. "It would have been dishonorable to kick their assess." Sano shrugs and then walks off with his zanbatou slung over his shoulder. "I still have to meet Kenshin and the Missie at the Akaebeko, so I better hurry," says Sano.  
  
As Sano leaves a figure that was shrouded by the confusion, moves away from his place of concealment. "He fights well, he must be one of Kenshin's friends, finally I will be able to finish what the Shin-sen gumi vowed, the death of the Battousai."  
  
The figure watches as armed policemen near where the spot of the subsided disturbance. "Well I better be on my way, no point in creating another disturbance." He slowly walks away, back down the alleys, reminiscing of his battles with the Battousai. "Soon Battousai, you'll feel the pain I felt, all in good time."  
  
Why would he want to harm Kenshin? What injustice did he commit, that this man would want him dead? Enough Questions. Soon this man from Kenshin's dark past will reveal his motives, but when you may ask. Read on reader of my fic, do not despair, just yet.  
  
Doctor Gensai knocks on the door of the Kamiya Kassin Dojo, "Hello anyone home." He waits for a while, but still no answer. He decides to walk home, thinking it was strange that no one was home. He walks back to his own home. Turning the corner he sees a strange figure waiting in front of his house. As he walks closer, a shiver runs up his spine, yet he continues walking towards his home. As he nears the figure he inquires, "Who are you?" "It wouldn't matter if I told you, you won't live long enough to remember," replies the shrouded figure. Dr. Gensai glares at the figure, "Where are my grand-daughters?"  
  
"I told you, you won't live long enough to remember." The figure throws of his cloak, to reveal a katana and a kodachi, he unsheathes both and walks towards the now cowering doctor. Dr. Gensai yells, "If you kill me Kenshin will stop you!!"  
  
"Kenshin, the battousai, or should I call him the spineless Rurouni," the swordsman remarks, "He can't stop me or my master, I will cleanse Tokyo of that parasite Rurouni, but first I must take care of you." Dr. Gensai retorts, "But Kenshin has powerful friends, they will stop you!!!"  
  
"Shut up old man, and die!!!!!!!!" He charges at Dr. Gensai with lightning speed, he brings his katana up and slashes, he then jumps into the air. Spinning he comes closer towards the Dr. as he is pulled down by gravity. He slashes again, he lands right in front of the Doctor. He then rises and sheathes his blade, click goes the hilt as it is sheathed.  
  
A small trickle of blood makes its way down Dr. Gensai's wrinkled forehead. Then the real damage is shown as a pillar of blood erupts from Dr. Gensai's now lifeless body.  
  
The assassin grins,"Too easy, he didn't even get the chance to scream." The swordsman walks over to his cloak and puts it on, he then walks of with a grin on his face. A sudden wind blows by making cherry blossoms fall to the ground. He slowly walks down the way he came to report to his master of his accomplished mission.  
  
A single cherry blossom hits the ground as Miss Megumi opens the door to behold the death of a dear friend. She is too shocked to move, she just stands there, watching, waiting, un-believing. Megumi lets out a horrific scream, her knees give way and she falls to the ground. She cries as her long black hair covers her eyes. The wind blows, the leaves fly into the sky, as does the spirit of the old man, watching Miss Megumi from above. Megumi suddenly hears a voice, "Megumi, nevermind me, my time has come." She brushes her hair out of her eyes with her hands and looks around her. Gensai's spirit appears in front of her. Megumi stares in disbelief. "Megumi I have a favor to ask you." All she can do is nod. The wind continues the blow leave and myriad cheery blossoms. "Megumi, I want you to tell Kenshin about this. Also, I want you to tell him that my grand- daughters were taken by my killer, hopefully they are still alive." Megumi nods again and then slowly raises herself. The doctor speaks again, "Now be quick Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru are at the Akabeko, tell them. Please. It's all I ask." Her eyes stilling showing a hint of fear as she nods again. Gensai smiles at her, "Well farewell Megumi, hopefully I will, one day, she you, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and my grand-daugthers." Megumi's lips slowly form a smile. "Hai, Gensai. I will tell dear Ken." The old doctor, still smiling, then slowly fades away until he is gone, yet again. Megumi then dries her tears and then starts running to the Akabeko as fast as she can. "I must tell Dear Ken, I must!"  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
